Kalinn Ari - "Frost" (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Barbarian/Sorcerer Level: 03/03 Experience: 15005 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Infernal, Draconic Deity: Panthiest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 15 +2 (07 pts) INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) (+2 Racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (07 pts) (-2 Racial, +1 Lvl 04) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 56 = + CON (06) + FC (00) (Barbarian-3) (12) + CON (06) (Sorceress-3) + CON (00) (Dragon Disciple-0) AC: 19 = + DEX (03) + Armor (05) + Natural (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (05) + Natural (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = (03) + Sorcerer (01) + Dragon Disciple (00) CMB: +05 = (04) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (04) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +07 = (03) + Src (01) + DD (00) + CON (02) + Misc (01¹) Reflex: +06 = (01) + Src (01) + DD (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (01¹) Will: +05 = (01) + Src (03) + DD (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (01¹) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resist: 5 Cold, 5 Electricity, 5 Fire Spell Resistance: 00 ¹Cloak of Resistance (+1) Raging Stat Block (Max -2) HP: 74 = + CON (15) + FC (00) (Barbarian-3) (12) + CON (15) (Sorceress-2) + CON (00) (Dragon Disciple-0) AC: 17 = + DEX (03) + Armor (05) + Ntrl (01) + Misc (-02) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (03) + Misc (-02) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (05) + Ntrl (01) + Misc (-02) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = (03) + Sorcerer (01) + Dragon Disciple (00) CMB: +07 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (04) + STR (03) + DEX (03) + Misc (-02) Fortitude: +10 = (03) + Src (01) + DD (00) + CON (05) + Misc (01¹) Reflex: +06 = (01) + Src (01) + DD (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (01¹) Will: +07 = (03) + Src (03) + DD (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (01¹) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resist: 5 Cold, 5 Electricity, 5 Fire Spell Resistance: 00 ¹Cloak of Resistance (+1) Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Hafísbíta: Attack: +06 = (04) + STR (01) + Misc (01¹) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Masterwork Family Greatsword (Rage): Attack: +08/Damage: 2d6+4 Dagger: Attack: +05 = (04) + STR (01) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None (Rage): Attack: +07/Damage: 1d4+3 (T) Dagger: Attack: +07 = (04) + DEX (03) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 10' (Rage): Attack: +07/Damage: 1d4+3 Claws (02): Attack: +05 = (04) + STR (01) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 5 Rounds/Day (Rage): Attack: +07/Damage: 1d4+3 ¹+1 Masterwork Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian (Skill Point x3) Fiendish Sight: Darkvision (60') Fiendish Resistance: Resist 5 (Cold, Electricity, Fire) (Cold Resist is Redundant with Class Ability) Fiendish Sorcery: Abyssal/Infernal Bloodline Sorcerers treat CHA as +2 for Class Abilities Skilled: +2 Bluff & Stealth Spell-Like Ability: Darkness 1/Day @ Character Level Languages: Common, Infernal, Draconic Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons, Light/Medium Armor, Shields (Not Tower) Fast Movement: +10' (2 Squares) to Base Move Speed Rage: +4 STR, +6 CON, +2 Will Saves, -2 AC, Limited Skill Use (10 Rnds/Day) Rage Power: Spirit Totem - Lesser (Spirits Attack Adjacent Foes 1/Rnd, +6/1d4+2 Negative Energy) Guarded Life (From Feat) (Lethal damage converted to NL, Auto-Stabilize) Uncanny Dodge: Retain DEX Bonus to AC even when Flat-Footed Trap Sense: +1 Reflex Saves/AC vs. Traps Sorceress (Silver Draconic) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: At-Will Spellcasting: Spontaneous/Arcane Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bloodline Power: Cold Spells are +1 Damage/Die Claws (2 Attacks @ Full BAB, 1d4+1 Damage, 5 Rnds/Day) +1 Natural Armor Resist Cold (05) Dragon Disciple (Not in Effect) Armor/Weapons: None Blood of Dragons: Add DD & Sorcerer Levels to determine Bloodline Powers Thickening Hide: +1 Natural Armor Feats Eschew Materials ( Bonus): No inexpensive material components needed Quick Draw (Lvl 01): Draw weapon as a Free Action, Throw Missile Weapons @ Full Attack Rate Extra Rage Power (Lvl 03): Gain one extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Raging Vitality (Lvl 05): Extra +2 CON when Raging Rage continues when Unconscious Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP for any armor worn Magical Knack (Magic ): Caster Level (Sorcerer) is +2 Spells Known 0 Level Level 01 * Acid Splash * Ear Piercing Scream * Disrupt Undead * Mage Armor (BL) * Jolt * Protection from Evil * Mending * Shield * Ray of Frost Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 15 = (12) + INT (00)/Level; FC (03) (Barbarian-3) 06 = (06) + INT (00)/Level (Sorceress-3) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level (Dragon Disciple) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 09 3 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 04 0 0 2 +2 (Tiefling) Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 02 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 09 4 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 08 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 01 1 0 0 +0 Perception 08 5 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2 (Tiefling) Survival 05 2 3 0 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit Chain Shirt (+1) 1250 gp 01 lb Cloak of Resistance (+1) 1000 gp 25 lb Studded Leather Armor (on Cart) 25 gp -- lb Hafísbíta (MW Greatsword) 350 gp 08 lb Falchion (+1 Mithril) 4075 gp 04 lb Daggers (4) 08 gp 04 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Hammock 01 sp 03 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 05 lb Trail Rations (2 Days) 01 gp 02 lb Potion (Cure Light Wounds) 50 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 54 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00000 GP: 20602 SP: 00009 CP: 00000 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Silver/Light Blue Eye Color: Ice Blue (Almost Clear) Skin Color: Snowy White Appearance: Very athletic. Pretty, but too strong featured for true beauty. Her eyes are unnervingly pale, almost colorless. Anyone within a couple of feet of her feels an occasional icy breeze blowing up their spine, giving them a temporary chill. Demeanor: Calm, composed. Competitive, but in a friendly way. Kalin's folk speak the Common tongue with a lilt, a lyrical quality that is evident in her speech. Rather than inducing a screaming, raving fit Kalinn's rages fill her with an almost exalted clarity . . . everything is filled with light to her eyes; to others, Kalinn in a rage appears to be in a state of divine rapture. Background Kalinn Ari's father is the chieftain of a barbarian clan living high in the Seithr Mountains. Her mother is the clan's wise woman. It is known that her father Draak is the descendant of the great silver dragon Mynhear, and that the blood of Gelugon the Ice Devil flows through the veins of her mother Koarthakke. Small wonder, then, that their daughter - their only child - was born strong, and that even before she reached her full growth she could out-hunt and out-fight every other warrior in the clan. Before the end of her life she was reckoned the greatest warrior in the long history of her clan. But that part of her story comes much later . . . Her tale begins with a wish, a desire to travel and learn of parts of E'n outside the icy peaks of her home. Though her father's fears urged him to forbid it, Koarthakke her mother threw the bones and divined that their daughter's life would be ended almost before it began were she to remain in the Seithr. For a darkness would come seeking her there in the mountains, and though it would follow her wherever she went if it caught her 'ere she were prepared to meet it she would be overcome. So Draak, with sadness in his heart, sent his only child into the wide world. Before she left, he gifted her Hafísbíta, 'Winterbite,' the greatsword passed to him by Mynhear through the ages and generations of his family. The young warrior made her way out of the mountains and to the north, traveling along the great river Ouhm before turning west and ending in Venza. By the time of her arrival in the City of Glass she has honed her skills and gained much confidence in her ability to make her way in the world. But now she is looking for something other than simple travel . . . Mini-Stat Block Stats [ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Kalinn_Ari_-_%22Frost%22_%28Mowgli%29"]Kalinn Ari/URL BCOLOR=SilverInitiative:/B/COLOR +3 COLOR=SilverBAC:/B/COLOR 19 (13 Flat-Footed, 16 Touch) COLOR=SilverBHP:/B/COLOR 56/56 COLOR=SilverBCMB:/B/COLOR +5 BCOLOR=SilverCMD:/B/COLOR 18 COLOR=SilverBFort:/B/COLOR +7 COLOR=SilverBReflex: /B/COLOR +6 COLOR=SilverBWill:/B/COLOR +5 COLOR="Silver"BSenses:/B/COLOR DarkVision COLOR="Silver"BPerception:/B/COLOR +08, COLOR="Silver"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +0 COLOR=SilverBCurrent Weapon in Hand:/B/COLOR Hafísbíta COLOR="Silver"BUSpells Available/U/B/COLOR (Cantrips: Unlimited, 1st Level: 5/5 per Day BCantrips:/B Acid Splash, Disrupt Undead, Jolt, Mending, Ray of Frost B1st Level:/B Ear Piercing Scream, Mage Armor, Protection from Evil, Shield /sblock Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato XP Received: 0772 Treasure Received: 0899 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Bloodcove Disguise Start: 772xp + ( 17days x 7) 119 XP Level 2: 26 Mar 2011 -> ( 76days x 11) 836 XP Level 3: 10 Jun 2011 -> ( 83days x 15) 1245 XP Level 4: 31 Aug 2011 -> (166days x 22) 3652 XP (with 5 DMC) Level 5: 17 Sep 2011 -> (128days x 28) 3584 XP Level 6: 23 Jan 2012 -> (128days x 44) 5632 XP (with 2 DMC) Level 7: 31 Mar 2012 -> ( 18days x 61) 1098 XP Enc XP: 7500 XP Total: 24,438 XP Level 1: ( 17days x 6) 102 GP Level 2: 26 Mar 2011 -> ( 76days x 11) 836 GP Level 3: 10 Jun 2011 -> ( 83days x 17) 1411 GP Level 4: 31 Aug 2011 -> (166days x 25) 4150 GP (with 5 DMC) Level 5: 17 Sep 2011 -> (128days x 31) 3968 GP Level 6: 23 Jan 2012 -> (128days x 42) 5376 GP (with 2 DMC) Level 7: 31 Mar 2012 -> ( 18days x 53) 954 GP Enc XP: 9760 GP Total: 26,557 GP Items: -1250 GP - Chain Shirt (+1) -1000 GP - Cloak of Resistance (+1) -4075 GP - +1 Mithril Falchion Monies Spent: -0300 GP - "Upgrade" Hafísbíta to Masterwork (Heirloom Weapon Ruling) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Rage Power (Spirit Totem - Lesser), Uncanny Dodge HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +05 (Old Total) +01 (FC Bonus) = 10 (New Total) Acrobatics, Intimidate (2), Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Level 3: Class: Barbarian BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Trait: Take "Magical Knack" in replacement of "Heirloom Weapon" (Spend 300 GP to make 'Hafísbíta' MW) Features: Rage Power (Guarded Life - From Feat), Trap Sense (+1) HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +10 (Old Total) +01 (FC Bonus) = 15 (New Total) Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana)(2), Perception, Survival Level 4: Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +3 Feat: None Features: Claws (5 Rnds/Day, 1d4 Damage), +1 Damage/Die (Cold Spells), Spell- Casting (Spontaneous), Eschew Materials HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +15 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Level 5: (Spent 5 DMC) Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Raging Vitality Features: Spell learned: Mending HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +17 (Old Total) = 19 (New Total) Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Level 6: Class: Sorcerer (Silver Draconic) BAB: +4 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +2 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: None Features: +1 Natural Armor, Redundant 5 Cold Resistance Spell learned: Ear Piercing Scream, Mage Armor (BL) HP: 04 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +2 = +02 (Class) +19 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) Acrobatics, Intimidate Approvals *Approved (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) Level 01 *Approved (Dec 30, 2010) (GlassEye) Level 01 *Approved (Mar 30, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) Level 02 *Approved (Jul 14, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 03 *Approved (Sep 05, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 04 *Approved (Sep 18, 2011) (Satin Knights) Level 05 *Approved (Jan 27, 2012) (Satin Knights) Level 06 Category:Approved Characters Category:Bloodcove Disguise